Los olvidados
by ninllot
Summary: Años después de la segunda guerra entre orcos y humanos, en uno de los campos de internamiento donde eran aprisionados los orcos, uno de sus guardias se niega a cometer un acto monstruoso contra ellos, lo que acaba con él liderando los para que puedan sobrevivir en libertad y lejos de las cadenas.


La guerra contra los orcos había quedado atrás hace 10 años y la alianza se había alzado con la victoria. Los intentos de la horda por alzarse contra las razas de Azeroth fueron ofuscados una y otra vez, terminando con los orcos encerrados en grandes prisiones manejadas por los humanos, conocidos como "campos de internamiento", y a su poderoso líder "Orgrim martillo maldito" desaparecido.

En uno de esos campos, uno que se hallaba cerca de la costa noreste del reino de Lordaeron, estaba particularmente lejos de la capital del reino humano o de cualquier rastro de vida inteligente. Por lo que los guardias enviados ahí era porque sus oficiales a cargo ya estaban artos de verles los rostros o simplemente tenían que recibir un escarmiento por alguna tontería que hubiesen cometido, asique no era de imaginar que ese campo era un nido de ratas, granujas…..y algunos orcos.

La vida en los campos de internamiento era dura para los grandes, fuertes y feroces orcos. Pero en este campo en particular la vida era un tormento tras otro departe de los guardias.

A las enormes y verdes criaturas se les hacia dormir en celdas demasiado pequeñas para un humano, la comida que se les daba era la mitad de la que se les daba en cualquier otro campo de internamiento y lo peor era cuando una noche a la semana dejaban a dos orcos en el patio y les decían que pelearan entre si y quien ganaba tendría doble ración de comida y podría dormir el resto de la semana en la celda más grande del lugar.

Un orco jamás rechazaría la oportunidad de pelear y menos con algo tan básico que en esos momentos parecía lujos dignos de grandes señores.

Mientras los orcos se golpeaban entre sí mientras daban sus aterradores y fuertes rugidos, los guardias los vitoreaban desde el muro más cercano mientras bebían y apostaban quien ganaría o si uno de los dos moría y de qué forma.

Pero no todos en el campo respondían a la descripción de aquellos crueles seres. Uno en particular se le confundiría con un santo. Con 31 años, piel clara, ojos verdes, cabello negro y cuya única propiedad era un valioso collar de plata y un dije que contrastaba en valor a la cadena de la cual colgaba, el humano se despertaba en la cantina que improvisaron los guardias en el campo.

La boca le apestaba a varias cosas que juraría no haber bebido, su cabeza daba vueltas y le retumbaba con el sonido de los gruñidos de los orcos. Nunca en su vida había bebido tanto, pero la noche anterior se hiso la pregunta más difícil de su vida y solo la bebida le ayudaría a ayear la respuesta. A pesar del dolor de cabeza y no recordar como termino con la bandera de la oficina del oficial a cargo amanera de capa, logro encontrar su respuesta y recordarla como si la tuviera delante de su cara en ese preciso momento.

Siendo ese su primer día libre de la semana lo aprovechó de descansar y pasar la resaca, el segundo día comenzó a poner en marcha su plan, a espalda de los demás humanos. Todo estaría listo para el día siguiente.

"siempre me detestaron los otros guardias" se decía a sí mismo y se lo repetía "y esto es lo correcto"

Desde su primer día en el campo de internamiento se gano el desprecio de los demás guardias.

Hace 8 meses.

El día en el que llego en una carreta con otros soldados vio como en el patio a casi medía noche, entre 4 guardias sostenían a un orco viejo con una soga de cada mano y dos guardias en cada soga. Delante del orco estaba un quinto guardia armado con una espada de madera la vual ya había usado para golpear varias veces el rostro del viejo orco quien no dejaba de rugirle en desafío e ira sin importar cuantas veces lo golpeara.

-¡dije que te callaras!- le grataba el guardia mientras lo golpeaba.

Los humanos en la carreta se mofaban del orco y lanzaban vítores al guardia con la espada de madera. Todos menos uno.

Sin siquiera pedir que la carreta se detuviera, uno de los humanos se bajo de un salto de la carreta con la espada en la funda en la mano. Con paso firme e imponente el soldado camino vestido únicamente con ropa de lino en dirección de un orco, lo que claramente era una locura para alguien que no supiera magia.

Los guardias que atormentaban al orco estaban vestidos de pies a cabeza con la típica armadura de la alianza, excepto por el dueño de la espada de madera quien no llevaba yelmo.

Al notar al nuevo acercándose a ellos de aquella desafiante forma los guardias se pusieron incómodos.

-oye, ¿tú qué quieres?- pregunta uno de los que sostenían una de las sogas que sostenía una de las manos del enorme orco quien comenzó a rugirle al nuevo humano que se le acercaba.

Ante esto el guardia de la espada de madera se volteo notando por primera vez al nuevo, pero antes de que este siquiera dijera algo, la espada de metal fue desenfundada por el extraño y hábilmente esta golpeo dos veces su arma de madera haciéndosela caer de la mano y luego impactándole con el pomo directo en la mandíbula tirándolo al fango.

El orco finalmente guardo silencio al ver esto, ahora eran los guardias eran los que gruñían y rugían al ver como el extraño se ponía sobre su compañero y comenzaba a darle una fuerte serie de puñetazos en el rostro. Querían poder detener al nuevo guardia, pero si solo uno soltaba la soga el orco de seguro se soltaría y los matarían a todos.

Finalmente, con uno de sus puños manchado en sangre, el nuevo guardia se puso en pie y se volteo a los otros 4 humanos, alzo su espada y el apoyo sobre una de las amarras del orco. Los rostros de concertación y miedo de los guardias era ocultado por sus yelmos, pero el rostro del viejo orco era completamente visible y reflejaba una enorme interrogación ¿Por qué un humano había derramado sangre de alguien de su propia raza para que dejara de atormentar a un orco?, hasta ahora amenazaba a los demás con soltarle las sogas para que los despedazara con sus manos.

-devuelvan al orco a su celda- dice el nuevo a los guardias quienes solo escupieron preguntas e improperios, a lo que este contesto deslizando lentamente la filosa espada sobre la soga cortándola levemente -que…. Lo entren-

Los 4 se callaron por el miedo de que aquel extraño se volviera a volver loco y soltara al orco. Tragando duro los cuatro guardias se llevaron al orco quien no dejaba de ver al humano quien lo acababa de defender.

Hoy.

Después de casi un año viviendo en aquel campo de internamiento se gano el desprecio de todos los guardias por la compasión que no dejaba de mostrar por aquellas despreciables bestias verdes, pero a los prisioneros tampoco les caía bien ¿Qué orco confiaría en un humano? Se decían a sí mismos los orcos cuando eran defendidos por el guardia.

Todos lo odiaban o no confiaban en él, hasta el oficial a cargo del campo no dejaba de reñirlo por atacar a los demás guardias, pero este siempre contestaba de forma calmada "somos guardias de un campo de internamiento del reino de Lordaeron, si un compañero se muestra indisciplinado es el deber de un soldado leal al rey el disciplinarlo", esa respuesta la dijo tantas veces que el oficial simplemente le gritaba que se largara de su oficina.

28 orcos muertos durante la guerra, esa era la razón por la cual los demás guardias no querían meterse con él, por lo que tampoco entendían que porque alguien que había combatido a los orcos en la misma guerra los defendía tanto. Pero no sabían que después de la guerra y antes del campo de internamiento su cifra de muertos incluía 8 bandidos humanos.

Ya con la armadura completa se amarro la espada en la cintura, su yelmo era lo único que no se había puesto, quería que reconocieran su cara, a pesar de que él no se la quería ver.

-que este sea mi mayor pecado- se dijo a si mismo viéndose en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Hecho esto vio por la ventana la como la oscuridad de la noche era iluminada por la luz de la luna llena el fuego era expandido desde lo más interior del campo por los guardias con antorchas en las manos.

Los orcos gruñían en sus celdas y agitaban las rejas con sus poderosas manos mientras veían como los guardias prendían fuego a la paja que se hallaba en casi todos lados, además de arrojar las antorchas a las celdas de los orcos las cuales estaban cubiertas de este inflamable material para que les sirviera a manera de cama.

-¡que las llamas del infierno se los lleven, demonios verdes!- exclamaba uno de los guardias que quemaba el lugar.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- escucharon que alguien había gritado detrás de ellos pero antes de darse cuenta uno de sus compañeros era decapitado por aquel "abraza orcos", de inmediato soltaron las antorchas y sacaron las espadas, eran 12 los guardias armados y con la misma armadura que aquel traidor.

-¿¡has perdido la poca cabeza que te quedaba, "abraza orcos"!?- le grito uno de los guardias.

Con el fuego expandiéndose por las celdas y sus camaradas protegiendo el fuego, el "abraza orcos" no tenía tiempo de responder, solo cargo contra los únicos en ese lugar que eran de su misma raza.

Los orcos estaban embargados de dos emociones, el desprecio ante el cobarde acto de los humanos de querer asarlos dentro de sus propias celdas, y la gran incógnita de porque aquel humano que varias veces los deshonro al defenderlos de los demás guardias ahora peleaba a muerte contra una docena de estos para salvarles la vida. Acababa de decapitar a uno por la misma razón.

Pelear contra tantos de su especie sería una locura para cualquiera, pero él era el único acostumbrado a pelear mientras el fuego se acercaba más y más. Sin mencionar que también era un veterano condecorado por matar orcos en pleno campo de batalla, por lo que su habilidad en combate brillo más que el fuego que lo rodeaba.

Uno a uno los 12 guardias cayeron ante la espada del aparente traidor. Con ya todos muertos, se apresuro a descolgar un manojo de llaves de su cinturón y correr a la celda más cercana y abrirla lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡sal de ahí!- le grito al orco antes de correr a la siguiente celda. Sin dudarlo el orco salió de la celda y a pisotones trato de extinguir el fuego antes de que se expandiera hasta alcanzar a sus congéneres.

-¡ayúdalo!- le grito a una hembra al abrir su celda.

La hembra miro con ira al humano quien ni siquiera la volvió a ver antes de ayudar a otro orco, no queriendo seguir las ordenes de un humano pero queriendo ayudar a los suyos, la hembra corrió al fuego, saltándolo de un brinco para llegar a los bebederos que los guardias les tenían para que bebieran como animales y voltearlo sobre el terroso suelo y apagar las mayoría de las llamas.

La orca se volteo al humano sonriéndole socarronamente, pero su respuesta fue un manojo de llaves que por reflejo atrapo en el aire.

-¡liberen a los demás!, ¡vallan al patio y espéreme ahí!- les grito mientras corría a otra zona del campo de internamiento.

* * *

La celda de castigo se encontraba bajo tierra y era cubierta por unos gruesos barrotes por los cuales transitaban caballos y carretas.

Dentro de la celda se hallaba el orco que siempre acaparaba aquel lugar de castigo, un orco de color marrón, con un mohicano en el cabello, varios huesos pequeños perforándole las orejas, mucho más corpulento y alto que el típico orco y con una cuenca vacía por la carencia de un ojo, estaba colgando de una cadena que pasaba a través de los barrotes.

Aburrido como siempre, solo esperaba que lo dejaran salir ya que no les daban de comer a los que estaban en castigo. Escucho a dos guardias que iban a él y le extraño que hubieran guardias a esa hora de la noche, el sonido y el olor del fuego que portaban no le extraño debido a que los débiles ojos de los humanos no veían en la oscuridad de la misma forma que los orcos.

Ambos se detuvieron arriba de la celda viendo al orco colgado debajo y a unos metros de ellos. El orco solo bufeo, pero los guardias estiraron las antorchas apuntándole al orco y luego abrieron las manos dejando las caer entre los barrotes e impactando sobre el suelo cubierto de heno del orco quien miraba estupefacto.

-a ti te quería ver arder desde el primer día- se mofa uno de los guardias a lo que el orco le rugió con gran ira.

-a ver si vuelves a arrojarle lodo a algún humano, idiota-

El orco no se amedrento al ver el fuego, su rostro notaba un hijo de preocupación pero este desaparecía inmediatamente, aún cuando las llamas se acercaban más y más, era como si el orco supiera que se día no iba a morir.

El acero siendo desenfundado llamo la atención del orco y el cuerpo inerte de uno de los guardias callado sobre los barrotes dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no le era una sorpresa, dentro de él sabía que no sería el fuego quien lo mataría. Uno de los bebederos siendo volteado sobre los barrotes y apagando el fuego lo confirmo.

Sus cadenas fueron cortadas por alguien sobre él y cayó al suelo sobre sus poderosas piernas, un momento después los barrotes fueron levantados y deslizados a un lado dando una salida al orco quien inmediatamente trepo el muro de la celda y se volteo para agradecer al orco que lo salvo y mato a los guardias.

Pero en voz de un orco se encontró con un humano con una armadura bañada en cenizas y manchada de sangre humana, pero no tanto como su espada la cual estaba bañada en esta.

-los demás orcos se reunirán en el patio de ejercicios, ve con ellos y no te preocupes por los arqueros-

El único ojo del orco estaba tan abierto como su boca, su expresión era como si hubiera visto su propia muerte ocurriendo delante de él.

-por… que…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el orco estando rígido como una piedra sin despegar el ojo del rostro del humano.

-¡no tengo tiempo, luego hablamos!- le grita corriendo pasando a un lado de él.

El patio de ejercicios era la parte de la fortaleza que estaba más alejada cualquier cosa dentro de ella, no estaba techado y los muros que lo rodeaban estaban a muchos metros del centro de este, por lo que no había nada que se pudiera quemar dentro de este patio.

Con las puertas abarrotadas de guardias acorazados y bien armados, los orcos se vieron obligados a hacerle caso al extraño humano que los salvo, juntando dos palabras que para ellos no iban bien un una frase para referirse a un humano "obedecer" y "salvó".

Al llegar al centro del patio de ejercicio, el primer grupo de orcos veía como más y más orcos salían de la fortaleza que se envolvía en llamas. Cuando la masa de criaturas verdes ocupaba casi todo el patio vieron como humanos armados con arcos formaban una sola fila sobre los muros que los rodeaban.

-¡Sabia que era una trampa!- grita uno de los orcos a lo que todos en indignación rugieron a los guardias para que supieran que tendrían sus vidas pero no sus espíritus.

Solo un orco no rugía, el de un solo ojo de la jaula de castigo. Cuando uno de los oficiales dio la orden a los arqueros de apuntar, muchos sonidos que se escucharon al unisonó callaron a los orcos, el sonido de tres docenas de arcos partiéndose a la mitad.

Los consternados humanos veían sus armas tratando de comprender que había pasado, pero al ver los arcos un niño de ocho años se habría dado cuenta de lo que paso. Los arcos tenían marcas de cierra en la parte delantera de estos y justo arriba de la empuñadura, de modo que el arco se rompiera al tensarlo y el arquero no alcanzara a ver el corte hasta que fuera tarde.

-sabotaje- se dice a sí mismo el oficial a cargo de los arqueros.

Al ver esto los orcos dieron un atronador grito de guerra antes de cargar en fila contra la puerta que daba del patio a fuera de la fortaleza.

Los arqueros rápidamente bajaron de los muros mientras la ola verde chocaba contra las fuertes paredes de madera asiéndola estremecer, a golpes y patadas los furiosos orcos destrozaban pedazo a pedazo la solida y gran puerta de madera la cual finalmente cedió siendo partida a la mitad por los orcos que corrían a través de ella.

Pero la multitud se detuvo de golpe cuando los cuatro primeros orcos fueron muertos por el señor del lugar, un viejo veterano cubierto por una brillante y bien adornada armadura negra aguardaba con una enorme hacha en ambas manos.

A su alrededor estaban los orcos que se le habían acercado y esperaba en guardia a que los demás osaran ponerse al avance de su arma.

-¡vengan, perros!- les grita el oficial -¡yo mismo los enviare al infierno de uno en uno, asquerosos monstruos!- estando desarmados y sin la menor protección contra el acero del humano, claramente los orco tenían las de perder. Pero claro, ellos preferían morir corriendo hacia él y aplastarlo con el peso de cientos de orcos corriendo sobre él y sus víctimas, a pasar un solo segundo en ese horrible lugar.

-¡los únicos monstruos en este lugar son ustedes!- sobre la puerta por la que pasaban los orcos, saltaba el guardia que los había liberado. Este callo delante de todos los verdes y desenvaino la espada con la que había matado a muchos de su propia especie para salvar a aquellos monstruos de piel verde.

-Terenas, tu…. ¡siempre supe que eras un sucio traidor!, pero esto, ¡esto es traicionar a tu raza!-

-¡prefiero traicionar a mi raza que a mi creador! He visto a los sacerdotes y paladines invocar la luz sagrada, tu también lo has hecho ¿Cómo después de eso no te das cuenta que hay algo superior a nosotros?- apunta con dedo a los orcos de detrás suyo -estas criaturas ya no son un peligro…- lentamente se pone en guardia -¡...y no dejare QUE LES HAGAS DAÑO!-

-¡eres un necio y estúpido!-

Ambos humanos cargaron contra el otro, el alto oficial ataco sin miedo con su enorme hacha doble la cual fue esquivada por Terenas al agacharse y atacar con su espada a la cabeza del oficial, pero todo lo que logro fue sacar chispas al costoso yelmo de su superior.

Pero sabiendo el aturdimiento de su enemigo, el guardia rebelde tomo la fina daga del cinturón del señor del campo y la hundió por el orificio de los ojos del yelmo del mismo dueño de la daga.

Dos segundos ambos humanos se quedaron inmóviles, pero las manos del oficial cayeron dejando caer su espada, un segundo antes que todo su cuerpo se desplomara al piso.

Agotado, jadeando y con la armadura manchada en sangre, Terenas solo escuchaba su respiración mientras veía a su oficial superior muerto ante sus pies. Los guardias que estaban delante de él y los orcos a su espalda guardaban silencio sorprendidos y confusos.

-¡ESTOS ORCOS…. SERÁN LIBRES HOY!- grito el soldado mientras respiraba agotado, ese día peleo y mato a 17 compañeros bien armados y entrenados, además del mejor rival que ha tenido en su vida, el cual yacía a sus pies -¡APÁRTENSEO MUERAN!-

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos luego volvieron a ver a verlo -¡TRAIDOR!- grito uno de los guardias mientras que cargaba contra el asesino de su oficial.

El guardia que grito fue seguido por sus pocos compañeros que no habían muerto por el traidor, los orcos que habían sido liberados antes, o por el mismo fuego que ellos prendieron y que había cambiado de dirección por el viento.

Solo con fiereza en su rostro, el humano que había salvado la vida a incontables orcos ese día blandió su espada ante cada uno de sus compañeros que lo atacaban y de uno en uno iban cayendo ante un corte preciso de aquella simple y mundana espada reglamentaria.

Los orcos estaban vallados viendo desde detrás de su liberador lo que pasaba, pero finalmente, aquel de un solo ojo y que colgaba de la celda de castigo reacciono, agitando su cabeza tomo una lanza de uno de los guardias muertos y la arrojo con su gran fuerza atravesando la coraza de hubo de los guardias que cargaba contra quien lo libero.

Sorprendido que esa arma que voló junto a él no fuera para ensartarlo por la espalda, Terenas se volteo viendo al orco tuerto caminar hasta ponerse a su izquierda, mirando a los humanos que quedaban y rugirles con gran ira.

De inmediato otro orco enorme hiso lo mismo a su derecha, era tan alto pero no tan musculoso como el tuerto, verde como la gran mayoría y su brazo izquierdo terminaba en un muñón que tenia amarrado una tabla con algo de punta.

De inmediato el segundo orco rugió a los guardias que se apresuraron a cargar a ellos, a lo que instintivamente Terenas dio su propio grito de guerra mientras alzaba su espada.

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta el orco tuerto, el manco y el humano rebelde eran los únicos en pie bajo aquella puerta. El humano fue el primero en avanzar, camino hasta finalmente salir del campo de internamiento -díganme- fue lo único que dijo mientras caminaba.

Los orcos se miraban entre sí, muchos se sentían indignados de que un humano les diera órdenes y otros simplemente pensaban que era una trampa. Pero el orco tuerto se volteo a ellos para mirarlos con su único ojo acusándolos con la mirada llena de ira.

-ya lo escucharon- les dice con clara ira antes de voltearse y caminar tras el humano mientras recogía el hacha de las muertas manos del líder de sus carceleros.

El orco manco fue el siguiente en seguirlos, también tomando un arma de los muertos, una espada corta que podía blandir con su única mano. Poco a poco los demás orcos hicieron lo mismo.

Al finalmente estar fuera y lejos del campo de internamiento, Terenas se volteo para ver que todos los orcos caminaban detrás de él y que el campo de internamiento estaba envuelto en llamas elevando una nube de humo negro capas de verse a muchos kilómetros de ahí.

-¡estamos en el lugar más lejano a un ejército de la alianza que podría haber en los reinos del esté!- grita para que todos los orcos lo escuchen -¡sin embargo sin duda la noticia de la destrucción de este campo llegara a los oídos de la alianza en poco tiempo, si queremos que no nos encuentren tenemos que ir más al norte, donde no dominen ni los humanos, ni enanos ni elfos!-

-¿Por qué deberíamos seguir tus ordenes, huma...?- el orco que hablaba fue callado por los rugidos del orco tuerto y el manco.

-¡porque soy el único dispuesto a mover a 400 orcos por el territorio de la alianza sin que los encuentren!- grita para que todos los escuchen.

La mayoría de los orcos estaban indignados, pero aquel humano les había salvado la vida y por honor debían obedecerlo, al menos por ahora.

-¡YA LO ESCUCHARON!- les grita el orco manco -¡AL NORTE!- grita señalando a un lado con su muñón, a lo que todos comienzan sin ganas a caminar en esa dirección.

-ese es el sur- dice el humano.

-¡AL OTRO LADO!- ahora señalaba la dirección contraria con su única mano. A lo que los orcos gruñen en desaprobación antes de dar media vuelta.

* * *

La noche había caído y los orcos caminaban en fila entre los bosques, a la cabeza iba Terenas seguido de cerca por el orco tuerto y el manco.

Los sentido más agudos de los orcos permitían que los orcos más cercanos a Terenas escucharan las quejas de hasta la mitad de la larga fila, quejas hechas en un volumen que un humano tal vez escucharía con dificultad, pero no las entendería al estas ser hechas en idioma orco.

-deberíamos parar para descansar- le dice el orco tuerto al humano.

Este se detiene lentamente y se voltea a ver lo inquietos y cansados que estaban todos los orcos, a pesar de su enorme musculatura el estar encerrados en esos campos y ser alimentados tan precozmente los hicieron más débiles.

-¡ALTO!- grita, a lo que toda la fila se detiene -descansaremos aquí, no enciendan fogatas demasiado grandes y al menos cuatro deben quedarse despiertos para vigilar que no nos sigan-

-tú, hembra- el orco tuerto señala a una hembra orco -tú, tú y tú- señala a otros tres machos -se que eran cazadores y que tienen buena vista, vigilen y a media noche los relevaran otros-

Los orcos señalados no quisieron discutirle nada al poderoso orco tuerto, menos sabiendo que tenía razón, si querían mantenerse vivos eran necesario centinelas.

-muy bien, decidido- dijo el humano mientras los demás buscaban donde sentarse y él se quitaba la armadura, cosa que sería considerada una estupidez en presencia de un orco, cosa que estaba muy presente en las mentes del orco manco y el tuerto.

Cuando finalmente se había despojado de toda su armadura, el humano se sentó en el piso para descansar un poco.

Al notar que este no se movería de donde estaba, ambos orcos juntaron un poco de pasto seco, unas ramas pequeñas tiradas en el piso y dejaron todo a medio metro frente al humano para golpear dos pequeñas rocas para sacarles chispas y encender la hoguera.

-gracias- le dice el orco manco al humano mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta extrañado.

-hace muchos días barios de los tuyos me encerraron en una celda con la mano sujetada a l muro con una corta cadena, no podía comer ni hacer nada, por esto- levanta el brazo izquierdo mostrando su muñón – tu una mañana me trajiste un gran plato de comida y entraste por la puerta y sin tenerme miedo soltaste mi grillete para que pudiera comer, nunca te lo agradecí- apretó el único puño que tenia y se lo apoyo contra el pectoral izquierdo.

-yo tampoco- dice el viejo orco al cual salvo en su primer día como guardia. El anciano y muchos orcos más se abarcaban a la fogata que estaba frente al humano para sentarse alrededor de esta. Al terminar de hablar se llevo el puño al pecho.

-gracias por darme agua cuando estaba atado en la caballeriza- dice otro orco antes de llevarse el puño al pecho.

-gracias por moverme a una celda con techo y paredes cuando comenzó a nevar- dice una hembra antes de llevarse el puño derecho al pecho izquierdo.

-gracias por darme ese ungüento contra las heridas después de la paliza que me dieron los guardias-

-gracias por aumentar las raciones- dice otra hembra.

-gracias…. Por salvarnos la vida hoy- termina diciendo el orco tuerto. Al subir la cabeza el humano se dio cuenta que la fogata estaba rodeada de casi todos los orcos que había liberado, todos mirándolo, lentamente todos imitaban el gesto de los primeros, pronto todos tenían el puño derecho en el pecho. Siendo mirados con indignación por los pocos que seguían viendo a aquel individuo como solo otro humano, su enemigo perpetuo.

-¿Terenas, verdad?- pregunta alguien de entre la multitud.

-si…. Como el rey- responde muy extrañado por aquella extraña situación.

Todos los orcos bajaban el brazo del pecho y se sentaron.

-"Terenas", yo soy Grogu, del clan foso sangrante- dice el tuerto -te debo la vida, asique desde ahora seré tu sombra, ¡nadie se acercara a ti si no lo permito!- termina alzando la cabeza y dando poderoso rugido conocido entre los orcos como "el rugido de la promesa". Pero para Terenas solo fue algo extraño que lo dejó medio sordo.

-y yo krokbor, del clan mano destrozada- dice el orco manco -también te debo la vida y te hago la misma promesa- el orco imito el actuar del primero solo que esta vez todos los demás orcos se le unieron en el rugido y Terenas apretó fuertemente las palmas contra sus oídos.

-¡es un honor!- grita el humano al casi no poder escuchar nada -¡solo durmamos esta noche, tal vez mañana sepamos mejor que hacer!- todos los orcos volvieron a apretar el puño contra el pecho y se retiraron de ahí a dormir por todas partes.

-¿Por qué nos salvaste?- todos los que escucharon la pregunta se voltearon, era una orco pelirroja quien preguntaba, sus ojos eran completamente rojos e irradiaban una leve luz, cosa que se vio en muchos orcos durante la primera y segunda guerra, pero no muchos sobrevivieron para ver los campos desde adentro y los que si eran, por alguna razón que los humanos no comprendían, extrañamente aletargados y dóciles, mucho más que la mayoría.

-¿Por qué los salve?- pregunta el humano.

La orco era casi de la altura de un macho de su especie y mucho más alta que un humano, su musculatura era tan desarrollada como las otras hembras pero era la única con ese color de ojos y cabello.

-¿Por qué un humano mata a los suyos para salvar a orcos?-

-…. Porque era lo correcto- responde tranquilamente mientras se acostaba en el suelo y cerraba los ojos para dormirse. Poco satisfechos pero respetando el sueño de su salvador los orcos no insistieron esa noche.

* * *

-la luz- decía Terenas mientras caminaba seguido por los orcos mientras eran bañados con los cálidos rallos del sol -los demás humanos la adoran porque simboliza todo lo bueno y puro que existe, yo creo en un Dios del cual proviene esa luz, temo que mi alma se queme en el fuego abisal cuando muera por culpa de mis acciones, esa era la mayor razón por la cual los salve- termina de relatar.

-cuando mueras, nuestros ancestros te recibirán con los brazos abiertos- le responde la orca de ojos rojos.

-muchas gracias, pero espero que ese día no sea hoy- desde lo lejos alcanza a ver el mar y en la costa un pueblito pesquero con un pequeño puerto donde estaba atracado un galeón siendo abastecido.

* * *

-¿me repites porque paramos en este pueblucho?- pregunta uno de los marinos a su compañero.

-para cargar los barriles de agua, comprar sogas y carne seca- le responde mientras aseguraba las una soga del mástil.

-¿pero porque todos los demás pueden bajar a tierra menos nosotros?- pregunta mientras trapeaba el piso.

-porque alguien debe cuidar el barco-

-claro… los demás en los burdeles y bares y nosotros cuidando que alguien quiera llevarse un galeón en el pueblo más cerca de "ningún lugar" que pueda existir ¿Quién demonios querría robarse un barco así?-

-sí, es una excelente pregunta- ambos se voltean a ver a Terenas quien estaba parado detrás de ellos, sin armadura y sosteniendo su espada en forma de guardia.

Acto seguido ambos marinos fueron arrojados por la borda mientras las sogas que sostenían las velas eran cortadas dejándolas caer y haciendo que el barco comenzará a navegar, porque al parecer las sogas que lo aseguraban al puerto también habían sido cortadas.

Ambos marinos flotaban en el agua viendo como el barco se alejaba rápidamente -nos van a despedir-

-cuando pregunte el almirante diremos que fueron 50 bandidos-

Sin poder detenerse y sabiendo poco y nada de como navegar, Terenas hacia lo que podía con el timón para acercarse lo más posible a un bajo precipicio que formaba una rocosa a la orilla de la playa, en cuanto se le acerco el precipicio se lleno de orcos que salían del bosque para correr por la formación rocosa y saltar a la cubierta del barco que estaba casi a la misma altura que el peñasco.

Ya con todos los orcos en cubierta Terenas fue todo a babor alejándose de la orilla tanto como podía, ya lejos de ella simplemente se dirigió al norte navegando por la zona oeste del continente.

Los orcos por su parte revisaban el barco de arriba abajo buscando cosas que fueran de utilidad, lo que más encontraban eran barriles vacios, cuerdas, ropas de barias medidas más pequeñas que un orco y herramientas para reparar la nave.

-¡no hay comida por ningún lado!- le gruñe un orco al humano -¡¿Qué se supone que aremos, comernos las cuerdas?!- claramente era de los que no quería seguir a Terenas.

Antes de que los guardaespaldas de Terenas dijera algo este alzo la mano haciéndolos callar -¿Qué sugieres?- pregunta con tranquilidad.

-¡debimos arrasar esa aldea, tendríamos comida, agua y armas!-

-los marinos de este barco eran casi tan numerosos como nosotros, sin mencionar que ellos si tenían armas y armaduras, nosotros no tenemos nada de eso, además que en el remoto caso que ganáramos solo con piedras y palos, de seguro más de uno podría escapar y la alianza mandaría un ejército para cazarnos. Por eso tome este barco yo solo y les dije que abordaran en un lugar lejano donde no los vieran, así los humanos no buscaran 400 orcos navegando al norte y estaremos a salvo-

El orco calla unos segundos al no poder discutir ese plan -pero… ¿¡que comeremos!?-

-llegando ahí y con todos en tierra, usaremos las cuerdas para hacer redes y pescar en este mismo barco, no podemos hacerlo ahora porque no hay espacio en la cubierta, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana-

-¡pero…!- es interrumpido por krokbor, el mano destrozada.

-¡YA ESCUCHASTE AL JEFE, LARGATE!- el orco se aparta lentamente temiendo la ira del fiero guerrero, pero entonces este cae en cuenta de lo que dijo, sobre todo cuando noto que los demás orcos lo miraban.

-¿a qué hora llegaremos, jefe?- agrega Grogu, el foso sangrante, reafirmando el titulo que le dio krokbor.

-ahhh….- Terenas estaba confundido al ser llamado así.

-si, jefe, ¿Cómo sabremos que hemos llegado?- pregunta el orco viejo " _síguelo a donde valla"_ se escucha una voz en la cabeza del viejo orco confundiendo lo.

-si, jefe ¿Cómo?- pregunta una hembra.

-¿Cómo, jefe?- agrega otro orco.

Pronto todo el habiente se lleno de la misma interrogante, adornada con la palabra "jefe".

-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…. Aaaaaahhhhhhh….- mira para todas partes -las….- Mira la orilla a lo lejos -¡la orilla!? Claro, se identifica la zona en la que estemos por el mismo color de las montañas, vamos al norte de Gilneas y más al sur de las tierras elfas, ahí estaremos en tierra de nadie, el color de las montañas es algo rojizo, así sabremos que hemos llegado-

-es un buen plan, jefe- dice Grogu, el foso sangrante dándole una palmada en la espalda, la que casi lo derriba.

-gracias…. Grogu- responde el humano haciendo una mueca de dolor -pero mejor todos descansen, con este buen viento llegaremos en dos días, pero es probable que no sea así siempre, asique pónganse cómodos- obedeciendo, los orcos buscaron lugares en la nave donde recostarse, para ellos era similar al campo de internamiento, esperando que un día terminara y empezara el otro, solo que esta vez eran libres y les emocionaba que germinara el día, ya que al siguiente estarían más lejos de sus opresores.

- _los acompañare todo el viaje-_ el orco anciano volvió a escuchar en su cabeza.

- _¿quién me habla?-_ pregunto en un pensamiento.

- _soy el espíritu del viento, quien sopla la briza en tus velas-_

 _-y yo soy el espíritu del agua, en donde flota tu barco y quien no lo golpea con grandes olas-_

El anciano estaba maravillado de volver a escuchar esas voces en su cabeza - _luego de tantos años de no poder escucharlos ¿Por qué me hablan ahora, oh espíritus?-_

Ambos contestan al unisonó - _tu gente aniquilo a los draenei en tu mundo natal, por lo que los abandonamos, pero tú sigue a tu nuevo jefe y siempre estaremos contigo, es bueno y puro, honorable e intachable, él es el lider a quien debes seguir-_

Luego de escuchar esto el anciano se volteo a ver como desde la altura el humano de quien hablaban bien los espíritus del viento y del agua -¿Por qué tenía que ser un humano?- sin querer cuestionar a los espíritus y asegurándole de que fueran ellos y no otra treta de demonios, como fue hace tantos años, el anciano camino hasta el timón y subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta él, pero a dos metros de Terenas, Grogu y Krokbor se pusieron de pie entre el orco y el humano.

-no molestes al jefe, anciano- dice krokbor el mano destrozada haciendo una mueca pareciendo lo más amenazador que podía mientras Grogu se alzaba cual grande era, mucho más que el típico orco.

-tranquilos- dice Terenas sin dejar de ver al frente -dime que sucede, viejo-

El anciano se llevo el puño al pecho, camino hasta el centro de la popa, siendo seguido siempre por los otros dos orcos, y estiro ambas manos a las velas.

-espíritu del aire, atiende mi llamada, sopla en nuestras velas y aléjanos de nuestros opresores-

Terenas alzo una ceja ante esto sin comprender -¿Qué?- en ese momento un fuerte viendo salido de la nada inflo las velas hasta casi desgarrarlas haciendo que el galeón acelerada al punto de que muchos de sus tripulantes perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al piso.

Terenas se sujeto firme del timón para no caer ni para perder el curso, el anciano orco se volteo a ver al humano ya que sus guarda espadas estaban colgados del barandal para no caer al agua -mi nombre es Gergel, pero puedes llamarme "chaman"- se lleva el puño al pecho y te serviré a ti y a tu clan-

-WWWUUUHUUU- grita emocionado con el viento en su rostro -¡ESO ES GENIAL!-

* * *

Para la mañana siguiente Terenas le hiso una señal chaman quien agradeció al espíritu del aire y le pidió que dejara de soplar aquellas velas. Habían llegado.

Al desembarcar encontraron un bosque frondoso, montañas altas, un pequeño rio que corria muy cerca y rastras en el piso de barios animales que serian una buena caza.

-es… como lo era Draenor- dice uno de los orcos impresionado.

-muy bien mis amigos…- dice Terenas poniéndose delante de todos ellos -bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar-

* * *

…

Todo un mes había pasado y los orcos y el humano construyeron un hogar en ese frondoso bosque a la orilla del mar.

La carpa más grande era para el jefe y esta era rodeada de barias pequeñas, muchos todavía no tenían techo y según la tradición tenían que dormir al raso, pero Terenas insistió, al punto de tener que ordenarles, que durmieran bajo su techo. Cosa que lo hiso aún más apreciado por el clan.

El galeón y las redes tejidas por Terenas les dieron mucho pescado, las trampas para conejos que les enseño a los orcos a fabricar aumento el abastecimiento de comida.

Mientras que los orcos fabricaban herramientas con piedras, palos y las tripas de los animales. De esa forma tenían hachas para cortar leña, cuchillos para desollar animales y arcos para cazar presas más grandes.

Pero entre más pasaba el tiempo más difícil era conseguir comida, los animales eran más y más escasos y muchos emigraban y los cazadores no lograban seguirles el rastro o siquiera saber porque se iban.

-¿tú qué dices chaman?- le preguntaba Terenas al chaman quien mantenía los brazos estirados al cielo mientras hablaba con los elementos en el idioma orco.

Después de un momento el viejo orco bajo los brazos para voltearse a su jefe -no lo sé jefe, los elementos se han vuelto más y más débiles en esta zona, algo que los está matando lentamente, siento que es una corrupción, como la de Gul'dan-

-sea lo que sea necesitamos arreglarlo, ahora hasta las mora inofensivas son venenosas- dice el humano.

-uno de los cazadores encontró una liebre con cuernos y colmillos- agrega Grogu.

-pero lo peor es que el invierno está llegando- dice el chaman -y en el estado en el que están los elementos dudo que puedan ayudarnos a sobrevivir…. Perdón por no poder ayudar, jefe-

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa- le dice el humano antes de voltearse a la montaña más cercana y ver como se acumula en su punta una nieve que hace semanas no estaba ahí -estamos solos-

-¡JEFE, JEFE!- gritaba un cazador corriendo al humano, a lo que él mano destrozada y el foso sangrante se pusieron en guarda, pero se relajaron ante un ademan de la mano de su jefe.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Terenas.

El orco se detuvo frente a él jadeando cansado -tiene que venir a ver esto-

Desde lo lejos, a una hora del campamento del clan, en una bella pradera verde se dibujaba una aldea humana. Con muchos sembradíos, ganado y una chimenea de una herrería.

-nuestra salvación- dice Grogu viendo la aldea junto Terenas, Krokbor, el chaman y el orco que encontró la aldea -atacaremos esa aldea y viviremos 10 inviernos con lo que estos patéticos humanos nos….- se calla cuando Terenas se volteo a él -digo… me refiero a otros patéticos huma….- se muerde la lengua ante lo que iba a decir, más cuando su jefe se cruzaba de brazos mientras le clavaba la mirada -¡tendremos comida!- exclama emocionado intentando arreglar lo dicho.

-¡NO!- le grita Terenas enojado antes de apuntar a la aldea -¡aldeanos inocentes e indefensos!- le apunta al orco con el mismo dedo -¿¡recuerdas lo que eran antes!? ¡¿Lo que ustedes mismos me dijeron lo que eran?!-

-esclavos…- dice en voz baja.

-¡MARIONETAS!- le grita -¡marionetas de brujos y demonios!- se apunta a sí mismo con un dedo en el pecho -¡mientras yo sea el jefe de este clan, ningún, NINGUN orco siquiera se aproximara a ser algo parecido a lo que eran!- vuelve a ver aquella aldea -buscaremos la forma de sobrevivir- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección del campamento.

Los orcos ahí presentes quedaron sorprendidos por escuchar a Terenas gritar por primera vez desde que se enfrento a su señor para salvarlos, en ese momento los salvaba otra vez. Los salvo de la muerte a manos de humanos, ahora de las costumbres malévolas que les insertaron demonios disfrazados de sus ancestros en los seños de los chamanes.

-ese…- Grogu señalaba con un dedo al humano que se alejaba después de gritarle -ese es un jefe al que seguiría hasta el mismo infierno- dicho esto comenzó a seguirlo al igual que los demás.

* * *

Dos meses más pasaron y el invierno cayó con el manto blanco que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. La carpa del jefe estaba llena de orcos que se mantenían calientes con una gran fogata en el centro del lugar.

El frio no era problema, el hambre si lo era. Los peces se fueron cuando llego la helada, asique la mayor fuente de alimento se había acabado.

Terenas ponía algo nerviosos a los orcos, estaba caminando alrededor de la multitud mientras se rascaba la barba que le había crecido durante los 3 meses que llevaban ahí. No dejaba de mirar al clan mientras solo caminaba, se rascaba la barba mientras caminaba y miraba, miraba mientras se rascaba y miraba.

La rutina era siempre antes de que al humano se le ocurriera algo, el cazar aves pequeñas, el sellar las carpas con arcilla en las veces para que el calor no se les escaparan, el buscar raíces que podían hacer sopa, entre otras cosas que aseguraban el bienestar del clan. Pero esta vez estaba caminando por más tiempo que el usual, temían que no se le ocurriera alguna forma para salvarlos esta vez.

-si él no nos salva, nosotros nos salvaremos- le decía un orco al pequeño grupo que se había reunido en su carpa -si no tenemos comida moriremos de hambre-

-¡con ese inútil chaman no logra remos nada!- agrega otro.

-decidido, la aldea humana ardera si no tenemos comida pronto-

* * *

Una semana más paso y las pocas reservas de comida se terminaron hace días, Terenas ya no caminaba rascándose la barba, solo se quedaba sentado meditando mientras los orcos palidecían, pero en un momento de la tarde, simplemente se pudo en pie, se puso una chaqueta hecha con piel de cabra, la capa más gruesa que había y camino a la salida.

-no me sigan- les dijo a Grogu y a krokbor, estos se detuvieron frente a la salida viendo como su jefe corría las pieles de esta para salir.

* * *

-¿ha donde habrá ido?- se preguntaba Grogu en voz alta.

-tal vez tuvo… una de esas… "epifanías" como él las llama a sus ideas- sugirió Krokbor.

-esperemos que si, por el bien del clan es mejor que tuviera alguna idea, no podemos salir y comernos la nieve-

-el jefe es un humano muy inteligente, hallara la forma de salir de esto-

-¡¿Qué no lo entienden?!- exclama un orco de la multitud -¡nos abandono aquí para morir de hambre, jamás le importamos en lo más mínimo, es como Gul'dan!-

-¡no se te ocurra volver a decir eso!- le grita Krokbor -¡apostaría mi única mano a que al jefe si le importa este clan!-

-¿y si le importamos tanto porque no deja que ataquemos la aldea?- pregunta una hembra enojada -les importan más los de su raza que nosotros-

-¡ya lo escuchaste!- agrega Grogu -¡si no nos mantenemos ocultos toda la alianza nos caera encima!-

La discusión continuaba mientras el viejo chaman observaba atentamente el fue y trataba de comunicarse con él en su mente - _espíritu del fuego, gracias por calentar a mis hermanos y hermanas, espíritu de la naturaleza, te pido, ya hemos pasado mucha hambre, por favor que alguna criatura del bosque haga un sacrificio por nosotros. Te prometo que si hasta un conejo da la vida por vosotros, lo honraremos como se debe-_

Delante del chaman, sobre él fue e invisible para todos menos él, el espíritu de la naturaleza se presento en forma humana, más específicamente de Terenas.

- _no-_ respondió el espíritu de la naturaleza sorprendiendo al chaman, por el espíritu de la naturaleza le responde y se niega secamente a sus suplicas.

- _¿pe…. Pero porque no nos tienes misericordia?-_

 _-la corrupción de la magia vil debilita demasiado la presencia de los espíritus en este lugar, si quisiera ayudarte no podría hacer mucho. Pero me niego porque no necesitas mi ayuda, tu jefe ha vuelto a salvarles la vida, otra vez mediante un gran sacrificio-_ dicho esto el espíritu se desvaneció.

-¿Qué?- se pregunto el chaman en voz alta.

- _ven a ayudarlo-_ escucha la voz de los arboles en su cabeza.

De inmediato el chaman se puso en pie y corrió a la salida -¡vengan ustedes dos!- les grita a Grogu y a Krokbor quienes dejaron de discutir con los otros orcos, se miraron entre si y luego siguieron al chaman.

Los tres orcos corrieron por la ventisca que los golpeaba y abriéndose paso a través de la nieve por barios minutos en dirección de la aldea humana.

-¿a dónde vamos anciano?- pregunta Krokbor mientras corría.

-¡AHÍ!- grita el chaman apuntando a un manchón café en la nieve, era Terenas arrastrando una carretilla por la nieve.

-JEFE- exclamaron ambos guardaespaldas pasando por ambos lados del chaman hasta llegar al humano.

-la carretilla- dice desesperado y cansado -lleven la carretilla-

En cuanto Krokbor lo envolvió con su cuerpo para protegerlo de la tormenta, el humano se desplomo en sus brazos, el esfuerzo había sido demasiado y el hambre no ayudaba.

-¡tú y el chaman lleven lo al campamento!- exclama Grogu jalando la carreta -yo me encargo de esto.

-tranquilo jefe, Krokbor lo cuida- dice el orco manco levantando delicadamente a su jefe y apresurándose al campamento.

Cuando el mano destrozada atravesó la entrada con el humano en brazos todos se exaltaron.

-¿Qué le paso al jefe?- pregunto uno de los orcos.

-no lo sabemos- responde el chaman -déjalo junto al fuego- con delicadeza Krokbor dejo al humano en el suelo cerca de la fogata que calentaba todo el lugar. El chaman tomo uno de los vasos hechos a mano con arcilla y vertió agua que se calentaba en el fuego en una olla hecha también con arcilla, de una bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón saco unas hiervas molidas que dejo caer en el agua del vaso mientras decía unas palabras en un idioma perdido en el tiempo.

Con una mano levanto levemente la cabeza del humano, dándole a beber el contenido del vaso -beba todo esto, jefe-

El humano hacia lo que podía para tragar aquel té de sabor amargo y dulce que le daba el chaman, a medida que bebía sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba y volvía a tener control sobre sus miembros entumidos.

-gracias, chaman- dice Terenas recobrando las fuerzas y luchando para ponerse de pie, a lo que fue ayudado por el chaman y Krokbor. Mientras lo levantaban Krokbor noto algo distinto en él, la cadena de fina plata que tenía en el cuello y de la cual colgaba lo que él creía que era un medallón, ahora era una cuerda común y corriente con el mismo medallón.

-¿Qué hacías ahí afuera?- pregunta el chaman.

Pero el humano miro para todas partes viendo un montón de ojos preocupados por su bien estar -no se preocupen, estoy bien y….- se calla cuando Grogu entra con un barril en sus manos.

-¡comida!- grita llamando la atención de todos -¡el jefe nos consiguió comida!- deja caer el barril en el piso destapándolo con una mano mostrando que estaba lleno de carne seca.

Los orcos emocionados y ansiosos se abalanzaron para cada uno tomar un puñado de esa carne, que era la primera comida que habían visto en días.

-entren todo lo demás- dice Terenas todavía cansado -debemos racionarlo para poder pasar el invierno-

-si jefe- dice un orco antes de salir de la tienda con otros cuatro orcos que les ayudaron a entrar todo el contenido de la carreta.

Un barril de carne seca, otro de pepinillos encurtidos, tres cajas medianas de liebres crudas y faenadas, dos sacos grandes de patatas, una caja pequeña de levadura, una caja grande de zanahorias y tres sacos grandes de harina de trigo. Suficiente comida para mantener a un pequeño ejército por un mes, pero sería lo único que tendrían hasta que la nieve se derritiera, asique de todas formas Terenas opto por racionarlo.

* * *

-dame más zanahorias- le decía Terenas a Grogu, había pasado un mes desde que llego con la comida, la mejor forma de racionarla era dando raciones que fueran más agua que nada, por lo que la sopa era la comida de todos los días -no, no, Grogu, tienes que pelarlas primero-

El foso sangrante estaba a punto de meter un puñado de zanahorias enteras en el gran caldero en el que Terenas cocinaba la sopa de todos los días -pero si nos las vamos a comer de todas formas- agrega el orco.

-mira, dame eso- toma las zanahorias de la enorme mano del orco y las deja sobre la mesa de detrás suyo para pelar una a una con un cuchillo -esto es importante de hacer, al igual que cortar sus racimos, ¿Cómo van las papas Krokbor?-

El mano destrozada tenía un pequeño cuchillo atado a su muñón, con el cual pelaba lo más delicadamente que podía cada una de las papas que se comerían aquel día -todo bien jefe, ya cadi termino-

-muy bien, Grogu, continua por mi- dice dejando la mesa y el cuchillo en la enorme mano del orco.

-claro, jefe- dice el foso sangrante siguiendo la labor que hacia su jefe.

El humano salió de la gran carpa, camino sobre la nieve y entro a una carpa más pequeña donde se encontraba un horno de barro casi del tamaño de la carpa.

-muy bien, veamos- se dice a si mismo moviendo la gruesa piel que serbia como puerta al horno y ver las dos bandejas de delgada piedra donde reposaba el pan que él mismo había hecho -creo que ya está listo-

Con la ayuda de dos orcos, saco las bandejas de piedra y dejaron caer los panes dentro de cestas de mimbre para ser llevados a la carpa del jefe donde serian repartidos junto con la sopa.

-agradece al jefe- decían al unisonó Krokbor y Grogu mientras estos recibían un tazón de dopa y una hogaza de pan fresco. Los orcos formaban una larga fila que serpenteaba por toda la carpa hasta llegar al caldero de Terenas en el centro, todos los que pasaban y agradecían pasaban entre el foso sangrante y el mano destrozada que sostenían sus armas a fin de mantener el orden y el respeto a su jefe.

-aquí tienes- decía Terenas dándole si ración al chaman.

-agradécele- dicen los guardaespaldas al unisonó.

-gracias, jefe- dice antes de retirarse y ser reemplazado por la orca pelirroja de ojos rojos.

-aquí tienes- dice Terenas.

-agradécele- dicen ambos orcos.

-gracias, buen jefe- siendo seguía por otro orco.

-come bien- le dice Terenas dándole la típica porción.

-agradécele- esta vez ambos orcos fueron ignorados pero antes de que el orco pudiera pasar entre ellos Grogu puso en su camino la magnífica hacha que tomo del cadáver del líder del campo de donde escaparon, cosa que también hiso Krokbor con la espada corta que tenía en su única mano.

Con ambas armad cruzadas delante de su cara el orco se detuvo de golpe.

-dijimos… "agradécele"…- dice Grogu parándose lo más alto que podía mientras Krokbor mostraba sus afilados y enormes caninos mientras gruñía despacio.

-gracias- dice rápidamente volteándose a Teres para luego volver a tomar su camino el cual volvió a ser bloqueado de la misma manera.

-¿gracias, que?- pregunta Krokbor.

El orco se dolía en su orgullo, pero se volteo al humano y dijo lentamente -gracias… je… jefe- lentamente ambos temibles orcos quitaron sus armas del camino mientras Terenas solo se limito a sonreír y asentir lentamente, a lo que el orco se limito a avanzar rápido.

* * *

Dos meses más habían pasado, cuando el chaman anuncio que los espíritus le dijeron que la nieve ya no caería más y que el sol se dedicaría a derretirla el clan de orcos liderados por un humano prepararon un festejo para esa misma noche.

La caza había vuelto a renacer al igual que la pesca, no eran fuente de tanta comida como antes, pero les daba carne fresca para poder asar con hierbas y aceites típicos de las antiguas celebraciones orcas.

La cerveza que Terenas logro hacer en un barril que ya habían vaciado, con moras silvestres y levadura, era un deleite para su clan.

La carpa que fue refugio por tanto tiempo para la mayoría de los orcos ahora estaba bacía, todos los orcos del clan estaban alrededor de una gran fogata que derretía la nieve a varios metros a su alrededor, el cual estaba lleno de los orcos que celebraban alegres el sobrevivir du primer invierno en libertad.

-¡orcos de mi clan!- grito el chaman de pie junto a la fogata, con una jarra de cerveza en la mano -¡los espíritus nos bendicen y nos acompañan!- todos en el lugar aplaudieron o vitorearon en aprobación -cada día que hemos estado aquí, nos hemos acercado a ser lo que solíamos ser antes de la corrupción, cuando miro a mi alrededor mis ancianos ojos se regocijan al ver como volvemos a ser orcos puros y libres- alza la cabeza viendo las estrellas y a las dos lunas -viendo las estrellas lejos del campo de internamiento, todo gracias….- apunta a Terenas con un dedo -al humano más honorable de Azeroth-

Terenas estaba junto a Krokbor y Grogu, los tres con cervezas en la mano cuando el chaman apunto a él.

-¡que hable!- exclama un orco a lo que los demás vitorean por la idea y Grogu le da un leve empujón al humano para que lo hiciera.

-muy bien- se dice el humano estirando su jarro a Krokbor, pero recordando que él tenía su jarro en su única mano se lo alcanzo a Grogu quien lo tomo mientras el inusual jefe del clan orco caminaba esta la fogata reemplazando al chaman quien caminaba hasta los demás orcos.

-que hable- reitera otro orco.

-muy bien, muy bien- dice Terenas calmándolos un poco -cuando llegamos aquí era un lugar cálido y acogedor, luego se volvió un lugar inhóspito y congelado….. ¡Pero sobrevivimos con valor!- exclama levantando el puño en alto a lo que todos los orcos imitan su actuar en rugidos de aprobación -aquí, en medio de ningún lugar y a pocos kilómetros de ninguna pare, prosperaremos, viviremos en paz, los orcos volverán a ser lo que eran, ¡no malditas bestias manipuladas por traidores y demonios, sino orcos libres!- vuelve a alzar el puño a lo que los orcos lo vuelven a hacer y a rugir.

-denos un nombre- dice un orco de la multitud.

-espera ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?- pregunta Terenas confundido.

-somos un clan- dice el mismo orco entre la multitud -el clan debería tener un nombre ¿no?-

Los orcos murmuraban entre si, aunque les dolía, sabían que ya no era posible volver con sus respectivos clanes, ya que estos estaban probablemente destruidos o divididos y en campos de internamiento.

-¡pon nos un nombre!- grita otro orco entre la multitud.

-¡si, un nombre!-

Pronto todos los orcos clamaban por un nombre, a lo que el humano alzo los brazos y pidió silencio, a lo que los orco obedecieron -bien, había pensado en esto desde hace tiempo, la alianza y los demás orcos no saben dónde estamos y de seguro ya no nos buscan o ni siquiera saben de nosotros y ya no les importamos…- estira del suelo levanta una jarra de cerveza que alguien dejo ahí, pera luego alzarla en el aire -nos dey el nombre de… ¡EL CLAN DE LOS OLVIDADOS!- dicho esto empina el codo bebiendo la cerveza mientras todos los orcos alzan sus propias jarras imitando el grito de su jefe.

-¡EL CLAN DE LOS OLVIDADOS, EL CLAN DE LOS OLVIDADOS!- gritaban al unisonó una y otra vez durante varios minutos.

* * *

El clan de los olvidados ya llevaba medio año en libertad, la nieve ya se había derretido y el sembrado había comenzado, los troncos que se habían cortado sirvieron para fabricar los hogares de los orcos junto con las pieles de animales, además de servir también para las típicas defensas de los hogares orcos, esas lanzas que sobresalían de todas las carpas del clan.

Las raíces fueron arrancadas por las poderosas manos de tres orcos y la tierra fue arada por estos con rastrillos hechos con madera del bosque, cuerdas de tripas de animales y una piedra.

-que estén rectos los surcos- le decía Terenas a un orco que araba -no, así no, más altos- le indicaba a otro. Este era seguido como de costumbre por sus dos guarda espaldas -mejor les muestro como se hace- Terenas se quito la camisa y tomo un rastrillo para ponerse a arar junto con los demás orcos -miren chicos, así, no apliquen tanta fuerza, solo mueran la tierra de en medio a los bordes.

Los orcos imitaban lo mejor que podían la técnica del humano, pero la agricultura nunca fue lo suyo y esto los frustraba. Pronto todo el lugar donde los arboles fueron retirados, ahora eran un huerto listo para ser sembrado.

Otros orcos se dedicaban a retirar más arboles para más sembradío y otros eran guiados ppr el chaman en una expedición para encontrar trigo silvestre, vallas o cualquier cosa que se pudiera sembrar siendo el chaman guiado por los elementos porque si no sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, otro grupo de orcos se dedicaba a construir pequeñas granjas para criar lo que otro grupo, los cazadores, pudieran encontrar y capturar vivo.

El último grupo, no menos importante, eran alfareros, trabajo que era casi tan despreciado por los orcos como la agricultura, por lo que el jefe rotaba los trabajos cada día, cosa que los miembros del clan no hicieran tanto algo que les desagradaba.

La noche había llegado junto con el último grupo que faltaba en volver al clan, el que buscaba semillas, por lo que a la luz de la luna el mismo jefe Terenas, recorría el solo el sembradío esparciendo las semillas con mucho cuidado de que ni una sola se desperdiciaran.

Orcos lo veían desde fuera del sembradío mientras este les hablaba de como se hacía, siendo la primera siembra no se arriesgaría a ningún error.

Terminado el día todos se fueron a sus carpas exhaustos, en especial el jefe, el seguirles el paso a los orcos era más que exhaustivo.

Al acostarse sobre su cama hecha de pieles y pajas sintió como todos sus músculos se relajaban y sus huesos se acomodaban -he vuelto a la granja- se dice a sí mismo -solo que papá no trabajaba al ritmo de un orco…. Pero el jefe no puede trabajar menos que su pueblo- se decía a si mismo mirando las pieles que, cosidas entre sí, formaban el techo. Sus ojos se serraron por un momento y al abrirlos el rostro del chaman estaba delante del suyo -¡AH!- grita asustado sacando la espada de debajo de su almohada para apoyar el filo en el cuello del anciano -¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!- le grita respirando agitado.

-perdón, jefe, pero esto es importante- dice el anciano muy acelerado y respirando agitado mientras se veía reflejado en la espada en su cuello.

Rápidamente el humano guardo su espada en la funda -lo lamento chaman, ¿Qué es tan urgente? ¿y porque pareces tan cansado?- al ver a su alrededor nota los rallos del son que atravesaban las pieles de su hogar, se quedo dormido toda la noche sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-encontramos la fuente de la corrupción- los ojos del humano se clavaron en los del orco -cercano aquí hay una montaña con una cueva en la que no crece nada de hierba, los que buscábamos semillas decidimos ver qué pasaba, encontramos una cueva de donde irradiaba energía vil-

-¿una cueva maldita?, ¿un portal demoniaco?-

-logre ver a unos perros infernales dentro de la cueva, portal demoniaco, pero invocado por alguien, alguien que está haciendo sacrificio para invocar y mantener al portal demoniaco-

-¡Krokbor, Grogu!- grito Terenas a lo que ambos guardaespaldas entraron de inmediato, ya que estaban cuidando su puerta.

Ambos se pararon firmes y se llevaron el puño al pecho -jefe- dicen al unisonó.

-que se prepare el clan- dice caminando a un baúl, que sacaron del galeón que robaron, para abrirlo revelando su armadura -iremos a matar demonios-

* * *

Con la ayuda de Grogu y otros foso sangrante, todo el clan estaba armado con armas hechas de madera, piedra y hueso, muy rudimentarias pero casi tan mortales como las armas de metal.

La mayoría del clan estaba escondido en el bosque a la salida de la cueva, con tanto tiempo pasado desde su última batalla, nadie quería perderse la oportunidad de aplastar a un demonio.

-asique, por eso tienes ojos rojos- le decía Terenas a la orca de ojos y cabello rojo después de esta explicarle porque sus ojos eran así.

-así es… gane fuerza y poder- en la mano en la que no sostenía un palo afilado al fuego se la llevo al estomago -pero perdí más de lo que muchos-

Terenas mostro empatía en su rostro mientras veía a la hembra -estabas embarazada-

La orca se impresionó ante la inteligencia del humano, ya que un orco no notaria aquel movimiento tan sutil como algo importante -creí…. Que mi hijo heredaría la fuerza que yo obtendría….- lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las verdes mejillas de la hembra -pero le costó la vida-

El humano desenvainó su espada mientras la veía -lo lamento, pero ahora intenta concentrarte- se voltea a los solo 20 orcos que dejo que entraran con él, esa cueva puede que fuera una trampa mortal para los que entren y no se arriesgaba que todo el clan muriera, además que no conocía cueva tan grande que tenga espacio para un combate entre demonios y 400 orcos -si lo que hay dentro son orcos o humanos o ogros o troles, todo el que pacte con demonios condena su alma y todo a su alrededor, deben tener criaturas que sacrificar, sean lo que sean debemos rescatarlos. Pero sobretodo- cambia su tono a uno más sombrío -recuerden lo que los demonios les hicieron al pueblo orco-

-¡POR LOS OLVIDADOS!- grita un Grogu parado detrás de Terenas llamando la atención de lo que fuera que estuviera dentro.

Con la cobertura completamente destruida Terenas hiso una mueca de enojo ahogado mientras se volteo a la cueva -¡POR LOS OLVIDADOS!- grita repitiendo el grito de su fiel guarda espaldas a lo que todos repiten el grito mientras el humano corrió a la entrada de la cueva siendo seguido por los 20 orcos.

Los orcos que debían quedarse afuera lucharon contra sus instintos que les gritaba entrar en combate, pero el respeto a la autoridad de su jefe los obligaba a obedecerlo.

La cueva era profunda, varios perros demoniacos saltaron contra los que invadían su territorio, pero eran partidos a la mitad por la espada de Terenas o aplastados por las armas de los orcos.

Al fondo de la cueva esta se agrandaba en una enorme sección en la que se veían símbolos arcanos dibujados en las paredes las cuales la iluminaban con un fulgor verde. Varias jaulas metálicas, algunas colgando de cadenas a varios metros del suelo, con barios humanos asustados y mal alimentados, además de en el centro un enorme símbolo arcano en el suelo con sangre en su centro.

Los humanos eran atormentados por pequeños demonios verdes, por barios sectores de la cueva habían demonios que tenía la forma de golems de piedra envueltos en fuego verde, en el centro del símbolo arcano del centro de la cueva estaba una criatura similar a un humano calvo con cuernos y grandes alas de murciélago, dándole la espalda a una versión mucho más pequeña del portal oscuro.

-¡¿Quién osa interrumpir el trabajo de la legión ardiente?¡- grito el señor del terror en cuanto los orcos y el humano entraron en esa sección de la cuela.

Terenas se planto confiado en la entrada de esa sección mientras los orcos pasaban a su lado para dispersarse por la cueva a enfrentarse a los infernales -aquellos que tienen deudas con tus señores, demonio- dicho esto el humano cargo contra el señor del terror con la espada en alto.

El demonio con un solo movimiento de su garra mando volando al humano estrellándolo contra una de las jaulas asustando a los humanos.

-¿vienes a rescatarnos?- pregunto un campesino de dentro de la jaula.

-claro…- responde adolorido por el golpe, de no ser por su armadura ya estaría muerto -… pero puede que nos demoremos un poco…- dicho esto volvió a cargar contra el señor del terror.

Una bola de fuego verde salió de la mano del señor del terror en dirección del humano, pero esta fue interferida por un relámpago. El señor del terror se volteo a la entrada de la cueva a ver al chaman del clan estirando la mano de la cual salían pequeños rallos.

Antes de darse cuenta, el demonio fue golpeado en la cara por el pomo de la espada de Terenas, ignorando el dolor alzo una de sus garras para detener el corte de la hoja y con la otra dar un zarpazo, el cual fue esquivado y respondido por otro corte.

-mientras los guerreros reducían a los demonios y el jefe mantenía ocupado a su líder, el chaman mantenía los ojos serrados con los brazos extendidos a los lados pidiendo a los elementos que le ayudaran a limpiar ese lugar de la energía vil, la cual volvía más fuertes a los demonios.

Grogu y Krokbor peleaban ellos dos solos contra un infernal que no lograba acertar ningún golpe contra el ágil Krokbor y sus extremidades eran destruidas por los hachazos de Grogu.

Entre la batalla la orco hembra de ojos y cabello rojo jalaba con sus propias manos el candado de una de las jaulas que aprisionaban a los humanos, hasta romperlo y abrir la jaula -¡salgan rápido!- les grita a los aterrados humanos quienes no lo pensaron dos veces -¡corran fuera de la cueva!- les grita mientras esta misma corría a otra jaula, a los que los aldeanos obedecieron.

Cuando el señor del terror vio como sus sacrificios se escapaban se llenando una cólera propia del demonio que era -¡ESO ES MIO!- extendió una de sus garras hacia la orco que rompía otro candado, cuando su mano se lleno de fuego verde listo para dispararle su brazo le fue cortado de más arriba de la muñeca por un movimiento de la espada de Terenas para luego cortarle también uno de sus cuernos.

El señor del terror grito de dolor al perder una extremidad y uno de sus cuernos -¿no te enseñaron que no debes distraerte en una pelea?- se mofa el humano.

El señor del terror estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus esbirros estaban hechos pedazos en el suelo y que él estaba rodeado de orcos -¿Cómo pudo esto ser posible?- se pregunta a sí mismo el demonio.

-es hora de que vuelvas al vacio- le dice Terenas seriamente mientras caminaba a él.

-¡no caeré ante un patético gusano como tú!- extendió una garra al humano, pero antes de poder hacer algo, su cabeza fue atravesada por la espada de Terenas quien se la había arrojado estando a varios metros de él.

En cuanto el demonio cayó al suelo un fuerte temblor sacudió toda la cueva inquietando a los orcos y a los humanos que faltaban por liberar.

-¿chaman, que pasa?- pregunta Terenas al chaman que habría los ojos de golpe.

-¡el poder del señor del terror mantenía el portal abierto!- con un dedo señala al portal el cual se apagaba lentamente -¡y el portal mantiene esta cueva en pie, se va a derrumbar! ¡CORRAN!- grita antes de correr a la salida.

-maldita sea, ¡LIBEREN A LOS QUE FALTAN!- grita Terenas corriendo a tomar su espada del cadáver del señor del terror para luego correr a una jaula y romper el candado con su arma.

Los orcos se apresuraron en abrir todas las jaulas lo más rápido que podían, los humanos se sentían intimidados por los orcos, pero sabían que no eran tan malos como una roca gigante calleándole encima.

Krokbor al abrir la única jaula que estaba cubierta con telas se sorprendió de lo que había adentro, no sabía qué hacer, pero recordó las palabras de su jefe "liberen a los que faltan".

Un orco se punía de pie sobre los hombros de otro para poder alcanzar las jaulas que colgaban del techo y cuando estaban todas abiertas Terenas dio la orden de todos salir de la cueva, este mismo se quedo hasta que todos fueran liberados y corrió hasta el último del último grupo.

Pero la orco hembra pelirroja escucho algo entre las rocas que caían, sin miramientos dio media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo dentro de la cueva, pasando a un lado del jefe.

-¡Garaja!- le grita Terenas por su nombre, pero no pudo detenerse porque las rocas se le venían encima.

Cuando Terenas al fin logro salir los orcos que estaban fuera apuntaban sus armas a los humanos rodeándolos.

-¡bajen las armas, no les hagan daño!- les grita Krokbor antes de ver a Terenas -¿cierto jefe?-

-¡exacto, háganle caso a Krokbor!- exclama antes de voltearse a ver la cueva que se caía pedazo a pedazo -¿Qué estás haciendo Garaja?- en ese momento la orco hembra salto una gran roca, con un bulto en las manos, y se corrió hasta el final de la cueva, saltándola Terenas, justo antes de que esta terminara de decaerse.

El humano extendió los brazos para atrapar a la orco, pero al ser esta más grande y pesada que el humano este cayó al suelo amortiguando la caída de la pelirroja. Todos se cubrieron por la ola de polvo que salió de la cueva.

Cuando el polvo se disperso vieron al jefe siendo levantado por la misma hembra de ojos rojos -perdón, jefe-

Este estaba algo adolorido pero aliviado de ver a la orca -no es nada, ¿Por qué volviste?-

Nota el bulto que cargaba desde que salió de la cueva -¿Qué fuiste a buscar?- la orco con un dedo destapa el bulto mostrando el rostro de un bebe humano quien comenzaba a llorar -por lo más sagrado, ¿planeaban sacrificarlo?- se pregunto Terenas horrorizado.

-son de los sacrificios más poderosos- dice el chaman detrás de Terenas -el gran portal oscuro fue abierto con un solo niño draenei-

-y hablando de draenei- dice Krokbor acercándose al jefe con algo en los brazos -miren lo que encontré en un de las jaulas.

Terenas de inmediato puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada -¿un demonio?-

-no…- dice el chaman sorprendido acariciando el azul cabello de la hembra draenei que Krokbor tenía en los brazos -una draenei…- la mira de arriba abajo notando la magnífica armadura que bestia y la enorme masa de cristal que sostenía Krokbor con su única mano -además una paladín-

-¿paladín?- pregunta Terenas impresionado, no sabía que en otros mundos hubieran paladines.

-¡¿Por qué salves a una draenei, traidor?¡- le ruge un orco en la cara al orco manco.

Pero el mano destrozada encara al orco que le grito gritándole también -¡el jefe ordeno salvarlos a todos y eso hice, estúpido!-

El orco estaba a punto de golpear a Krokbor, pero la fuerte voz de Terenas lo interrumpió -¡BASTA!- el orco detuvo su puño en el aire -ordene salvarlos a todos, además los draenei nunca fueron sus enemigos realmente, fueron los demonios quienes los manipularon a los orcos para matarlos ¿no lo recuerdas?-

El orco se llevo el puño al pecho e inclino la cabeza ante su jefe -perdón, jefe-

-no te preocupes- voltea a los humanos que se amontonaban entre ellos asustados por los aterradores orcos -no se preocupen- les dice Terenas caminando a ellos con las manos en alto -estos orcos les acaban de salvar la vida, ahora los escoltaremos a su aldea-

-¿estos monstruos no nos harán daño?- pregunta una mujer asustada.

-orcos, no monstruos, son orcos y no, no les van a hacerles daño, les acaban de salvar la vida-

Los humanos lentamente comenzaron a relajarse ante las enormes, verdes y musculosas criaturas -¿nos dejaran ir?- pregunto uno de los humanos.

Terenas los vio de arriba abajo, sabía que el camino a la aldea era algo largo y seguramente estaban cansados, mal nutridos y la noche se acercaba -mañana volverán a la aldea, ahora necesitan ser atendidos- se voltea a los orcos -¡lleven los al campamento y atiéndanlos!- los orcos exclamaron impactados y en desacuerdo, pero Terenas solo se puso a caminar en dirección al campamento -¡ahora!-

Los orcos se mordieron la lengua, no querían que los humanos supieran donde está su campamento, pero no iban a desobedecer a su jefe. Los humanos comenzaron a caminar detrás de los guardaespaldas de Terenas y detrás de estos los seguían todo el resto del clan.

En menos poco más de media hora todos los humanos y la draenei estaban en la carpa de Terenas siendo atendidos por el chaman, quien limpiaba los rastros de corrupción que se habían contagia los humanos, mientras Terenas les aplicaba un ungüento medicinal en las heridas que se les habían hecho los demonios para atormentarlos.

-muchas gracias- les decían los humanos a Terenas cada vez que les aplicaba el ungüento, pero este siempre señalaba al chaman con un dedo diciendo que le agradecieran a él, ya que él hiso el ungüento.

-sujétenlo- le decía el chaman a dos orcos quienes sujetaron de los brazos a un humano el cual el chaman desgarro su camisa para revelar con su estomago era cubierto por un color verde brillante.

-¿dolerá?- pregunta asustado el humano.

-si- responde secamente el chaman tapándole la boca con unos de sus enormes de dos y con la otra mano la apoyo sobre la carne maldita del aldeano mientras energía verde claro envolvió la mano del chaman. Lentamente la corrupción fue desvaneciéndose mientras el humano sentía que lo quemaran de adentro hacia afuera sobre una superficie que cada vez se hacía más pequeña a medida que la corrupción se desvanecía.

-come esto- le decía amablemente Grogu a una humana mientras le daba un tazón con caldo de conejo.

La humana estaba pálida por la fatiga, pero no tenia apetito por todo el horror que fue ser secuestrada por demonios -no tengo hambre, gracias-

-¡que comas!- le gruñe cargándoselo contra el estomago, a lo que ella de inmediato tomo el tazón y comenzó a beber el caldo rápidamente con la cuchara -come mucho, estas delgaducha- le apunta a un aldeano obeso -tu no comas mucho, estas gordo-

Krokbor había dejado a la draenei acostada sobre unas pieles, le había quitado la armadura y la había guardado en el baúl donde su jefe guardaba la suya y du maza de guerra le pidió a alguien que la dejara en su propia tienda.

Terenas aplicaba el ungüento a la espalda de un aldeano cuando alzo la mirada y vio a Garaja con el bene que rescato durmiendo en sus brazos mientras esta caminaba lentamente cantando una canción en idioma orco.

Terenas sonrió levemente viendo la bella y extraña escena -¿de quién es ese bebe?- pregunta Terenas al mismo aldeano a quien aplicaba el ungüento.

-fueron los primeros en ser sacrificados- responde con dolor por sus quemaduras -por ellos abrieron ese portal, dijeron que el bebe seria sacrificado para traer a un ejército mucho más grande-

-¿asique no tiene a nadie?- el aldeano negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Terenas se entristeció ante esta revelación.

Cuando todos los humanos fueron tratados y alimentados, se durmieron sobre montones de paja que les fue dispuesta por los orcos. La draenei fue examinada por el chaman y este aseguro que la paladín fue expuesta a mucha energía vil y por enfrentarse a esta las fuerzas se le acabaron y cayó en un sueño profundo, por lo que Terenas la dejo sobre su propia cama para que descansara mejor, claro que a los orcos no les gusto nada de esto.

-¡¿Por qué estamos ayudando a estos humanos?!- grito uno de los orcos, todo el clan estaba reunido alrededor de la fogata en la que se trataban todos los asuntos importantes y celebraban las fiestas, según la tradición orca.

-¡a ellos no les debemos nada!- grito otro orco.

-¡¿por qué gastamos los pocos ungüentos y raciones en que sigan vivos?!-

-¡si, a nosotros ni nos daban heno para dormir en nuestras celdas!-

-¡una draenei, a esa debimos dejarla morir!- Krokbor estuvo a punto de gritarle algo al orco que dijo eso, pero Terenas le puso una mano sobre el poderoso hombro de su guardaespaldas a lo que este se tranquilizo.

Terenas alzo junto a su cara una mano abierta, lentamente todos los orcos guardaron silencio -un jefe debe tomar decisiones difíciles, eso me han dicho cada vez que me han hablado de los grandes líderes de su pueblo, no fue fácil para mí tomar esta decisión, la decisión que daría paz a todos los orcos y humanos para siempre- los orcos se miraron entre sí confundidos -estaba entre llevar a los demás humanos directamente a su aldea, arriesgándonos a que se hirieran en el camino o no pudieran soportarlo y de esta forma proteger al clan, o traerlos a nuestra aldea y sanarlos antes de devolverlos y así sabrían donde nos estamos y se lo pudieran decir a la alianza. Pero me di cuenta de que no les dirían que un violento ejercito orco estaba cerca de su pueblo- abre los brazos en el aire como si fuera a abrazar a alguien -les dirán a todo Azeroth que un grupo de orcos los salvaron de demonios, los cuidaron y los devolvieron a sus hogares sanos y salvos ¡la alianza entera sabrá que los orcos son seres de gran honor y misericordia. Que no es necesario tenerlos en campos de internamiento y que si hay lugar para la paz-

Los orcos se sorprendieron ante esta lógica, algunos debatían para entender mejor y otros solo seguían escépticos "salvar a unos humanos inútiles no ayudara a los orcos" pensaban, pero se limitaron a confiar en su jefe.

-la reunión a terminado- dice Terenas haciendo un ademan con la mano, símbolo de que todos volvieran a sus carpas, cosas que estos hicieron, no todos muy felices con la decisión de su jefe.

Esa noche, Terenas fue invitado a quedarse en la carpa del chaman, ya que la del jefe estaba rebosante de humanos y su cama estaba ocupada. Sintiéndose honrado Terenas acepto, cosa de la que se arrepintió porque el viejo orco soltaba muchos gases mientras dormía y viniendo de un orco de su edad era muy, muy malo.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas salido el sol, el "jefe orco" era despertado por la mano del chaman, Terenas había dormido en el suelo y el olor a tierra húmeda lo protegió de las flatulencias del viejo orco.

-jefe, jefe-

-¿Qué sucede, chaman?- pregunta Terenas apenas despertando.

-venga rápido- el orco sale rápidamente de su carpa a lo que el humano con esfuerzo se levanta y lo sigue.

-¡barateya unfarto poklian!- escuchaba el humano detrás de orcos que se amontonaban detrás de su gran carpa.

La voz era femenina e incomprensible para él, pero por el tono no venía de una hembra orco -haber ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dice el jefe abriéndose paso entre la multitud encontrándose con la draenei apoyando la espalda contra su carpa muy asustada de los orcos.

-sheber yenku gahahei- decía la draenei en su idioma, lo que era incomprensible para el humano.

-todos quietos- dice Terenas con una mano en alto -un paso atrás- los orcos obedecieron -¿alguien sabe hablar su idioma?-

-yo sé hacerlo- dice el chaman entre la multitud.

-bien, ven y párate a mi lado- el orco obedece y se abre paso entre la multitud para quedar plantado junto al humano que le llegaba al hombro -traduce lo que te diga-

-como ordene jefe- responde el viejo orco.

-mi nombre es Terenas, soy el jefe de este clan, estos orcos no te harán daño- el chaman traduce sus palabras a lo que la draenei contesta otras.

-dice que los orcos destruimos su hogar, matamos a su gente y a muchos los deformamos con una neblina de magia vil-

-esos orcos estaban corruptos por demonios, estos orcos son libres de esa corrupción y odian lo que fueron antes, ellos mataron a los demonios que te mantenían cautiva- una vez más el chaman tradujo y la draenei comenzaba relajare antes de hablar.

-pregunta que ¿Qué queremos de ella?-

-nada, solo respuestas-

-dice que no sabe nada de los demonios-

-¿entonces como llego a Azeroth?- las siguientes palabras de la draenei fueron las más extensas y el chaman fue traduciendo mientras esta hablaba.

-dice que el portal demoniaco que el señor del terror abrió lo apunto al vacio abisal para traer más demonios, solo que primero llego a su aldea, trato de luchar, pero un infernal la atrapo y metió en el portal, de seguro para usarla de sacrificio después, y pregunta por su armadura y maza-

-tu armadura y maza estarán lejos de ti hasta que sepamos que eres de confianza, pero como tienes donde ir, eres bienvenida para quedarte- un orco de la multitud rugió enojado pero Terenas lo ignoro.

-pregunta ¿en un clan orco?-

-solo hasta que encontremos la forma de devolverte a casa, o si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, pero te advierto que para los ojos de este mundo te pareces mucho a un demonio-

La draenei se quedo meditando muy asustada, estaba en otro mundo y no tenia forma de volver al suyo. En ese momento se escucho como algo pesado caía cerca del campamento siendo seguido por el grito de dolor de un orco.

Los ojos de Terenas se crisparon y salió a la carrera siendo seguido por la mayoría de los orcos, sin entender, ni haber dado su respuesta a la extraña criatura, siguió su instinto y siguió el grito de dolor.

Terenas se encontró con un árbol tirado en el suelo y a un orco atrapado debajo de él -¡levanten el árbol!- les grita a los orcos quienes de inmediato mueven el árbol liberando al orco, era uno de los leñadores al que claramente se vio sorprendido por el árbol al caer -¡chaman!- grita el humano a lo que rápidamente el chaman se aproxima a ver al orco que ya se había desmayado y derramaba sangre por nariz y boca.

-esto es grave- las manos del chaman irradian en verde brillante mientras pedía al espíritu de la tierra que tejiera sus heridas, pero el daño parecía demasiado para él solo.

-hendi feckla, luñu jitec- dijo la draiden llegando a la escena arrodillándose junto al herido y extendiendo sus manos a él. En un momento sus azules manos comenzaron a resplandecer con una luz blanca que envolvieron a todo el orco.

-la luz….- dice Terenas impresionado.

El orco en el suelo recobro rápidamente la conciencia, los poderes del chaman y la paladín lo curaron por completo -¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?- dice el orco mientras ambos curanderos alejaban sus manos de él.

-estos dos te salvaron la vida- le dice Terenas ayudándolo a levantarse.

-le salvo la vida- comenta un orco de la multitud.

-eso significa…- comenta otro.

-así es- dice Terenas en voz alta antes de ponerle una mano sobre el hombro a la draenei -bienvenida a los olvidados- dicho esto volvió a ver al campamento donde estaban todos los humanos viéndolos preocupados.

-¿está todo bien?- pregunta una mujer de la multitud.

-¡claro!- exclama Terenas sonriendo -que bueno que están aquí fuera, ya es hora de llevarlos a casa-

Los humanos eran escoltados por 100 orcos del clan, Terenas temía que fueran atacados por demonios rezagados o por bandidos, además quería que en la aldea vieran que aquellos inocentes fueron rescatados por orcos. Terenas mismo iba delante del grupo, detrás de él iban Grogu y Krokbor y de estos iban los orcos formando un círculo alrededor de los humanos, así no serian sorprendidos en ninguna dirección.

La draenei vestía su armadura y acompañaba al grupo, Terenas no quería quitarle el ojo de encima, no mientras llevara tan poco con ellos, además sabia de lo que eran capases los paladines al luchar junto a ellos en la última guerra contra los orcos.

Al salir de entre los árboles y llegar al camino que conducía a la aldea los humanos se sintieron mucho más aliviados al estar en casa. Al ser visto el grupo por los pobladores a lo lejos solo lograron ver a una gran cantidad de orcos que se acercaba a su aldea.

Llenos de pánico los pobladores sonaron la alarma gritando por todas partes "orcos nos atacan", asique los niños se escondieron y los adultos tomaron sus horquillas y herramientas de trabajo para tratar de defender su aldea, pero se acobardaron al ver a los orcos en la entrada de su pueblo y darse cuenta lo enormes que eran. Muy pocos habían visto un orco y el encontrarlos ahí fue realmente descorazonador para los que se los imaginaban más pequeños.

Finalmente los orcos estaban en la entrada de la aldea cuando Terenas levantó un puño junto a su rostro haciendo que todos se detuvieran. Delante de él estaban los aldeanos sumamente pálidos por el miedo.

Tranquilamente el jefe camino a ellos luciendo su armadura sin yelmo mostrando que era humano -¿Dónde está el anciano de la aldea?-

El que sostenía un tridente apuntándole a la cara respondió temblando -en…. En su cabaña…. La grande de color azul-

Terenas alzo la vista y alcanzo a ver un techo azul a lo lejos -gracias- dice con simpleza antes de hacer un gesto con la mano haciendo que todos los orcos avanzaran, el mismo comenzó a caminar y en vez de ser apuñalado en el rostro el aldeano se hiso a un lado asustado al igual que todos los demás.

Al llegar a la cabaña del anciano de aldea Terenas toco la puerta tranquilamente -¿Quién es?- se escucha una voz muy vieja desde el otro lado -dije que no quería celebrar la cosecha este año-

-faltan barios meces para eso- dice Terenas tranquilamente -yo y mis compañeros venimos a dejar a los aldeanos que fueron secuestrados-

De dentro de la casa se escucharon pasos acelerados y barios muebles con los que se escuchaba que alguien chocaba, antes de que la puerta fuera abierta por un ansia o completamente siego y que se cargaba en un bastón.

-¿los desaparecidos? ¿Hijo, estad ahí?-

De entre los orcos se abre paso uno de los secuestrados, el que el chaman del clan había limpiado la corrupción de su pansa -¡aquí estoy padre!- dice corriendo al anciano para darle un fuerte abrazo el cual en anciano respondió.

Ambos se separaron y el viejo se volteo a Terenas -¿Quién se los llevo?-

-demonios, mis compañeros y yo matamos a los demonios y los liberamos, por desgracia otros ya habían muerto ante ellos, pero trajimos a los que pudimos- se voltea a los orcos -¡déjenlos que se vallan!- en cuanto los orcos abrieron paso los humanos salieron en torrente a ver a sus seres queridos y abrazarlos con fuerza, los que no tenían solo fueron a sus hogares a ver si sus animales o cosechas estaban bien, no sin antes agradecer a los orcos por haberlos salvado, a lo que estos solo asentían o daban una mirada molesta.

-¿puedo…. Dar la mano del quien salvo a mi gente?- pregunta el anciano estirando la mano.

Terenas con orgullo estrecha su acorazada mano con la desnuda y delicada del anciano -es un honor, Mi nombre es Terenas, pero no fui yo el único- con un ademan con la mano hace que sus guardaespaldas se acerquen -él fue uno de los que rompieron los candados de las jaulas de los aldeanos- dice acercándole a Grogu.

El anciano estira también la mano -déjeme darle la mano y saber su nombre-

El orco estiro su enorme mano y envolvió completamente la del anciano -me llamo Grogu-

El anciano borro su sonrisa y comenzó a pasar su mano libre sobre la de Grogu -es la persona más grande que he conocido….- lentamente llevo la mano pasando por los brazos más grandes y musculosos que jamás había sentido y llegando al rostro del orco examinándolo cuidadosamente. Lo primero que llamo su atención era lo grande que era su cabeza, lo segundo eran sus afilados y grandes colmillos que salían de su boca, luego la cuenca vacía donde debería estar su ojo derecho.

-¿estás bien, humano?- pregunto Grogu quién se había agachado para que el humano llegara a su rostro.

El anciano palideció un poco antes de delicadamente soltar al orco, luego su rostro paso a rojo de ira -todos estos años había escuchado atrocidades de los tuyos, hoy me siento engañado al saber que no eran más que mentiras-

-ni tan mentiras- dice Krokbor -fuimos manipulados por los mismos demonios que matamos ayer para salvar a los tuyos-

El anciano acercó la mano a Krokbor y toco uno de sus enormes pectorales desnudos -permitan que los recompensemos, mi esposa es buena cociendo, ella podría hacerte ropa-

-estamos bien por ahora- interfiere Terenas -si les haces saber a los otros poblados lo que paso te lo agradecería-

* * *

Cuatro meces pasaron desde el rescate, Terenas le pidió a Garaja que cuidara al bebe hasta que el anciano de la aldea encontrara a algún pariente de sus padres en alguna aldea aledaña, pero la verdad es que no habían tales parientes y Terenas jamás se lo dijo a la orca.

La draenei, la cual supieron que se llamaba "Sharady" se quedo con el clan por tiempo indefinido, principalmente porque no tenía a donde ir al ser la única de los suyos en ese mundo y con la promesa de Terenas de protegerla. Por esto raramente se separaba del humano, más que para ayudarle al chaman con los heridos y enfermos que podría haber y para aprender de este mismo la lengua común, la que le fue fácil aprender aún con su marcado acento.

-¡TIREN!- gritaba Terenas jalando de una cuerda junto con muchos hombres y mujeres del clan -¡TIREN!- vuelve a gritar a lo que finalmente alzan el enorme cilindro de madera, pieles y arcilla sobre la base de estos mismos materiales, a lo que todos celebran este acto -sellaremos por dentro con más arcilla, después haremos el techo para que quede bien sellado- instruye el humano a lo que todos los orcos asienten -pero primero a comer- todos aplaudieron y se fueron a sus tiendas.

Sharady se acercó a Terenas, vistiendo solo ropas de telas en ese momento, mientras veia el cilindro que acababa de levantar con varios orcos -¿para qué es eso?- pregunta con su marcado asentó árabe.

-para el grano- contesta el humano quitándose la camisa agotado por tanto calor -pronto el trigo estará maduro y tendremos que tener donde guardarlo para soportar el invierno-

-es una buena idea, en mi mundo solo los campesinos sabían hacer estas cosas-

-tal vez porque mis padres siempre fueron campesinos-

-¿de verdad?, yo pende que descenderías de guerreros-

-no… mi padre cultiva el campo y mi madre cuida a los animales, yo fui quien decidió unirse al ejercito de Lordaeron en la segunda guerra- levanta el "medallón" de su cuello y lo abre mostrando un pequeño retrato de un hombre humano muy parecido a Terenas, junto a una mujer sentada en una silla con un niño sentado en su regazo. Los tres con vestimentas sencillas.

-¿esos son tú y tus padres?-

-así es- responde sonriente.

En eso Grogu y Krokbor, que estaban cerca bebiendo agua lograron escuchar al humano.

-eso me recuerda, jefe- dice Krokbor -¿no tenias ese medallón colgando de una cadena de plata?-

-es cierto- agrega Grogu -un día simplemente la reemplázate por esa cuerda- le dice señalando a la cuerda simple y barata de la que colgaba su baratija.

Terenas recordaba con melancolía lo que paso.

-flashback-

Uno de los humanos de la aldea limpiaba tranquilamente su tienda cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la ventisca comenzó a entrar detrás de un extraño cubierto en pieles.

-por favor cierre la puerta- dice el vendedor cubriéndose de la nieve y viento que entraba. El extraño lo obedeció y la nieve estaba por todas parte –(suspiro) ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, extranjero?- preguntaba mientras caminaba hasta ponerse detrás del mostrador.

El extraño se descubrió el rostro mostrando que era Terenas -la carreta que está afuera- dice secamente.

-¿mi carreta?, lo siento señor, pero cualquier animal que pueda llevarlo moriría en esta ventisca-

-da igual, yo la llevare-

El vendedor alzo una ceja mientras lo miraba -¿eres cazador, verdad?-

-algo así-

El vendedor lo miro unos segundos, luego exclamó emocionado -¡bien, te la dejo en setenta piezas de cobre!-

-muy bien- estira el puño al vendedor para luego abrirlo dejando caer una gruesa y preciosa cadena de una fina plata -dame todo lo demás en comida-

-por la luz…- dice impresionado el vendedor tomando la cadena -¿de dónde sacaste esto?-

-ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, creo que fue hecha por enanos, pero nunca e estado seguro-

-¿y estás seguro que me la quieres vender?-

Terenas respiro profundo y dijo con melancolía -si…-

-fin flashback-

-un jefe… debe tomar decisiones difíciles…. Por el bien del clan….- terminaba de contar el humano a ya barios orcos que se le habían acercado y sentado en el suelo a su alrededor a escuchar la historia -es como me lo dijiste, Grogu, como lo decía un antiguo jefe tuyo-

El orco conmovido se puso en pie y camino hasta estar frente al humano y poner ambas manos sobre los hombros de éste -cuando nos íbamos de Draenor fui a donde los jefes de mi clan realizaban el ritual más sagrado- se apunta a la cuenca vacía con el pulgar -un ojo era el precio de una visión de mi propia muerte, cuando lance mi ojo al fuego vi una sombra, no sé porque, pero sabía que esa sombra era del jefe más grande que conocería en mi vida, lo veía peleando con otras sombras, pero cuando la muerte caía sobre ella en forma de muchas flechas me vi a mi mismo poniéndome entre la sombra y las flechas salvándole la vida a costa de la mía, pero cuando esa sombra me tenía en sus brazos y pude ver su rostro…. Pensé que los ancestros me castigaban por realizar ese ritual sin ser jefe de los foso sangrante-

-¿Qué viste?- pregunta Terenas.

Grogu le apunta a la cara con una de sus largas y afiladas uñas negras -a ti- responde sorprendiendo a Terenas -por eso cuando te conocí el día nos salvaste de las llamas me aterre, supe que era de verdad la visión y que daría la vida por un humano- aprieta levemente los hombros de Terenas -pero eres un humano por el que daría la vida una y mil veces, ahora lo sé mejor que nunca- dicho esto soltó al humano para llevarse un puño al hombro, todos en el lugar repitieron el gesto, y por primera vez, Terenas apretó el puño y se lo llevo al pecho devolviendo el símbolo de respeto de los orcos.


End file.
